


En Nueva York

by joderpol (superpol)



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M, son un poco bestias, y hay sexo y puñetazos, y son tullidos emocionales porque sí
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 07:15:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superpol/pseuds/joderpol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Son dos fuerzas opuestas que colisionan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	En Nueva York

**Author's Note:**

> para el prompt del kinkmeme @ cosasdemayores: "prereboot. dick vuelve a nueva york. jason vuelve a nueva york. red hood hace lo suyo, nightwing también. se encuentran, discuten, se pegan. ¿fin?". no me pude resistir.

 

Nueva York tiene demasiada luz, demasiado ruido, demasiada vida. Quién diría que la prostituida y deplorable Gotham iba a acabar haciéndose hueco en su corazón. Lo cierto es que tampoco es un misterio. No hay nada más podrido que el alma de Jason Todd.

Nueva York también significa Nightwing. O, bueno. Nueva York ha vuelto a significar Nightwing. Ah. Tal vez es eso. La luz, el ruido, la vida. Qué horror. Jason a veces no puede creerse la de mierda que se le ocurre cuando tiene tiempo para pensar. Y esta noche tiene todo el tiempo del mundo.

Grayson está... dondequiera que esté, en realidad. Danzando por el aire en complicadas acrobacias, tal vez. Recibiendo una paliza, quizá. Dando una él mismo probablemente. Jason lo espera aquí, en las gárgolas del Chysler Building. (Todos los murciélagos se convierten en estatuas grotescas por la noche, justo cuando se ponen las máscaras y antes de echar a volar). No sabe muy bien por qué ha venido. Es algo que le pasa con Grayson; no puede dejar de gravitar a su alrededor. Al menos de vez en cuando.

Hace una noche estupenda. Jason se ve tentado de liarla un poco, sólo por joder. Pero ésta no es su ciudad y aquí no están a quienes quiere hacer rabiar. Excepto por Dick. Pero Dick aparecerá tarde o temprano. Los murciélagos tienen una paciencia magnífica... Lo cierto es que Bruce nunca llegó a meterle en la mollera que hay que ser paciente, pero Jason ha aprendido con los años.

—¿Qué cojones haces aquí?

Aunque también hay que darle crédito a Garyson. Siempre llega a tiempo.

—¡Dickie! —trona Jason—. ¡Cuánto tiempo, hombre!

Dos meses y veinte días, para ser exactos.

—Explícame. _Qué coño_. Haces. En. Mi. Ciudad.

Jason sonríe de oreja a oreja, pero lo mismo con la máscara no lo ve nadie. No importa. Grayson se sabe las expresiones de su rostro de memoria. La de ira, la sarcástica, la entretenida. La de follar.

—¿Es que no se te puede echar de menos?

Grayson se cruza de brazos en aquel ridículo traje azul. Es ridículo, lo es. Jason sin embargo lo encuentra muy revelador. Sobre todo alrededor de ciertas partes anatómicas.

—Tú no me puedes echar de menos, no —gruñe Dick. La cara de Jason se contrae en un puchero y agacha la cabeza—. ¿Qué quieres?

Jason se balancea sobre la gárgola y piensa cómo decírselo a Grayson. Entre ellos las cosas nunca son directas. Hay que dar rodeos, hay que tocar mil temas y correr en círculos hasta que no se aguanten, hasta que lleguen a los puñetazos y a los insultos, hasta que estén tan encendidos que Jason pueda decir sin tapujos aquello que quiere y Dick pueda responderle que se vaya a la mierda, incluso si va a acabar cediendo porque él también lo desea.

—El otro día vi un documental de murciélagos, ¿sabes? —sonríe—. Es flipante el índice de homosexualidad que tienen.

Y así empieza. Jason nunca aprendió a bailar. Bruce lo intentó de todas las formas, le pagó clases con los mejores profesores y las parejas de baile más gráciles del mundo. Pero a Jason esas cosas no le interesaban, por lo que nunca aprendió a bailar. Sin embargo, cuando se trata de una pelea (cuando se trata de _Dick Grayson_ ), Jason Todd es el mejor bailarín del mundo. Giros, empujones, puñetazos, patadas. Es un concierto físico a la par del ruido de la ciudad y la oscuridad de la noche.

Cuando ya jadean como desesperados, con el cuerpo de Grayson entre sus piernas y las manos de aquél alrededor de su cuello, Jason ríe y, embistiendo hacia arriba, considera adecuado soltar _oye, Dickie, ¿te apetece un polvo?_

Así acaban en la decadente habitación que Jason ha alquilado en algún sucio motel neoyorquino donde ejercer la prostitución es ley. Entran por la ventana, porque hacerlo por la puerta va en contra de todo lo que Bruce les enseñó. Y por más que Bruce sea un sociópata con una única regla que Jason considera que debería romper, sus enseñanzas los ha hecho sobrevivir todos estos años.

—La máscara —ladra Dick. Jason obedece y Red Hood se va a tomar viento en cuanto aquella máscara roja se quita de en medio. Grayson aprovecha entonces para morderle los labios y colarse en su boca. Es lo que hacen; así, como animales y bestias y monstruos. Es lo que Jason es y lo que despierta en los demás.

Se quitan el látex, el neopreno y el kevlar a tirones y gruñidos. Jason no deja en paz el cuello de Dick y Dick no deja en paz su pelo. En ocasiones como éstas, ninguno de los dos tiene suficientes manos como para hacerlo todo. No tienen suficientes manos para tocarse, para arañarse, no hay suficientes puños para pegarse un poco, ni hay suficientes dedos como para dejar marcas en las caderas.

Jason cae de rodillas sin ceremonia y hunde la cara en la entrepierna de Dick. Le come la polla sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos; sin aquel estúpido antifaz, los ojos azules de Grayson brillan a la luz neoyorquina mientras sus labios húmedos y enrojecidos no dejan de murmurar _sí, así y siempre has tenido un don de lenguas, Jay_.

Nunca llegan a la cama, pero es algo bueno. Si lo hicieran, la dejarían hecha un asco y no habrían quién durmiera en ella. Así que follan en el suelo, o sobre la mesa, o contra la pared. Hoy es en el pequeño sofá frente a la cama, con Dick subiendo y bajando sobre Jason, deslizándose estrecho sobre su polla y tirándole del pelo. Se corren unas tres veces en lo que están en aquella habitación. Una más, una menos. Jason nunca se acuerda con certeza porque se pierde entre los gemidos de Dick y sus propios sollozos.

Casi siempre acaban igual que como empiezan: una riña estúpida que no tiene sentido hasta que uno de los dos cede, o uno se marcha con un cabreo de cojones. Hoy no es ninguna de esas dos. Hoy Dick se queda dormido encima de él, cubierto por las peores sábanas en las que Jason ha dormido en su puta vida. Y Jason... Jason ve salir el sol por la ventana abierta mientras canturrea cierta canción de Frank Sinatra.

 


End file.
